Messenger from the past
by bayumi
Summary: A girl meet with Nadeshiko in the past. Touya and Yukito still don't reveal their true feeling. Sakura senses something is awaken. Someone is warning her about something. Another girl is protected by Sakura card, Yue and Cerberus undestand nothing
1. Chapter 1

A/Note: This is my first ever fan fiction. So please be gentle and any comment are very appreciated. Its kind of short but well…the next chapter will up soon. So please review.!

All this happen after Syoaran that gaki goes to Hong Kong. I like how Touya called him.

All character are belong to Clamp.

Chapter one: Messenger from the past (prologue)

Where should I begin my quest? I questioned myself. I must find that person. Otherwise... the consequences will be a disaster. Perhaps I already know where to head but... I really don't want to be there again. This is really frustrating me. I know I have to do this. For the person and the land that I loved very much. Perhaps I will make my move now. Without anyone able to noticed or predict what might be happen.

The past is something that I precious very much and the future lays opportunity, a change to create better tomorrow. But this time, this moment make all the different. Because this moment will become the past in a second and the future in the next. I wonder where exactly is the present. Now..? No. It's already become the past.

I always dreamed of the land where there are no conflicts and everyone lived in harmony. Where all the people able to live together without thinking of their differences. Where the air have no boundary and limit. Where the sky as blue as sea. But suddenly I realize what I might dreamed will never happen. This world just to arrogant to except the fact that the peace and harmony is the ultimate happiness. No one seemed cared about someone else anymore. Is this world have lost its humanity the source of good? Once again I stunned. I wonder the meaning of that phrase. Someone once told me. No one can understand the meaning of good and evil. Why? . He just turns his face to gaze the sky and answered.." Two word... seemed so contrast with each other. But for the people who put their belief in, the phrase doesn't mean anything. The evil is the good and the good is the evil". Still I don't understand anything.

Dream... I like to dream. I can create a world that I always dreamed of. A society where I can fit myself, a place where I belong. Truly. I always search for the place. Until now. A place.. somewhere .. a place where I'm belongs to. I'm searching for a place that I can call my home and not only a place to shelter. I just wish.. I will able to find one..someday..definely..for sure. I will. People like to give their wish to a shooting star. I was amused by this act. Poor shooting star. Shower the sky with its shine while across the atmosphere. And having people around the world wishes in the same time. While me...gazing the at the night where not even a star shone. Praying at the darkest sky for a single light.

Flashback

At the playground

A girl : Hm...miss. Excuse me but you just drop this.

( She holding a file and hand it to the lady. She smiles and blushes as she saw the lady was fair as a fairy.)

The lady : Ah..yokatta. Ano.. arigatou. I don't know what will happen if I lost this. Thank you.

( She smiles to the little girl )

The girl : It must be something important to you right? Then you should always keep it at safe place.

The lady : Yeah..gomen ne. It more just important .. it so precious to me.

( The girl give a puzzled look and the lady smile again )

The lady : It's a melody... that shows my heart. How I feel to my most beloved person. Although its not done yet but when it finish it will revealed my true feeling.

The girl : True feeling..miss do you mean angry, sad, and disappointment ?

The lady : Not exactly .. It's more to happiness.

(The lady holds the file tight in her arm )

The girl : For me you don't need those miss. Because its already shown in your eyes.

( She smiles when she finished her last sentences)

The lady : Maybe...laugh I supposed I should awarded you with something for be a thoughtful girl. Is there anything that I can give to you ? Anything...

(The lady looks down to meet with the girl eyes )

The girl : As I giving my hand to give you those..and as your hand willingness to accept it. I hope the same goes for my help

The lady : Hm...confused Your mean is...you want ?

The girl : Nothing in return. Nice meeting with you miss. I must go now.

( The girl turned away and start to walk away as she throw a last smile to the confuse lady)

The lady : Wait...

( The lady catches the girl's hand )

The lady : You don't want anything but I supposed I could teach you something..

(The girl turned to face the lady who already smiling)

The lady : And when I managed to teach you .. maybe you will able to help me. Do you know how to play the piano ?

The girl : No..excited.Do you mean.. ?

The lady : That's right. I'm going to teach you how to play the piano. I could spent some time after my work an hour or during weekend to teach you. It's no trouble. I can sure you.

( the lady seemed feel excited by herself)

The girl : That would be great...when I able to play the piano then I can help you to finish something ..right?

( The girl seemed wonder about something but she likes to help this warm hearted lady)

The lady : It's the melody... because the time flow like the river and mine nearly goes near to the...well it will be much faster right?

( The lady looks at the girl face and rubs the girl's head )

The girl : Alright ... I'm sure you can finished the melody soon. Much more sooner with my help.

( The girl nodded and seemed to understand the sentences. Then she looks up and smile again)

End of flashback

So now..I found myself standing here. Not only looking for a person, a way to avoid the destructions but because of so many reason..far more complicated. I also want to search the lady. Who thought me so much far beyond I can reach. Furthermore...I want to returned everything that I have borrowed from her..

Something that becomes so ... precious to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Serene day

"I'll come back….when I'm done with what I have to do in Hong Kong," says the boy with a sweet smile on his lips. "Then I'll wait as long it takes," the girl smile and holding a bear tied in her arm. "Because you are the one I love the most".

" Sakura...Sakura..wait for me" . 'Sakura..Sakura….! Wake up now. Are you want to be late again?". Syoaran face started to faded away and replaced by a face of an angry little lion (or stuffed animal). She rubbed her eyes and start goes hanyaan thinking of her dream. "Sakura..! Snap out of it or you will really late for school". Just like the voice didn't get threw.

She come down from her bed, tiny everything and open her window. Suddenly a blow of wind blows brought together a warm air. "Warm air .. just what I need," she smile again. Warm air..smile..smile..then she remember something. Her face changed. The smile on her face has been froze by the warm air. She look at the clock and rubbed her eyes again just to make sure she see it right. " Oh no….! Kero I'm late," she cried. Quickly she dressed and take her bag to downstairs. "Good morning Oniichan ..toosan.. okaasan. I'm getting late..!" "Do you mean late again kaijuu?" her brother start the daily teasing. " I'm not a kaijuu,' she answered and start trying to step on her brother's foot. No luck for today either.

"Oniichan..wait for me..!"she cried as her brother step out from the door. Thanks for the breakfast toosan. I'm going now."

"Good morning To-ya!" Yukito greet his friend with a smile. The wind blows his silver-white hair. So soft like dance in a rhythm. Touya paused. Slowly he smile and stop beside his friend. Their eyes meet for a moment. Warm air in the morning really brings happiness especially when we share it with a special person.

"Come on Yuki. Lets go", he said finally. Carefully Yukito hop on and when he sure his friend is ready, Touya start to cycle. "Sakura chan…". Yukito about to ask something. "She'll catch up later," says Touya. Yukito smile. Touya really knows him well. Like always Sakura managed to catch up with them not long after that. "Good morning Sakura chan" says Yukito smiling. "Ah…good morning Yukito"she blush a little.

"The weather is good isn't it?" says Yukito to Sakura before gazed the sky. "Yeah.." she answered. Sakura smile again. "Still the kaijuu have problem waking up in the morning" says Touya without looking to her sister. "Oniichan..!". "By the way Yuki….maybe you should give her a bell instead a watch," Touya continue his teasing. Yukito understand this scene. Touya peek her sister face. She looks angry. "Mission accomplish," he tells himself He proud with his work. Her face become more cute when she is angry. No wonder Touya like teasing her. Yukito smiles as he watching the sibling. Sakura realize Yukito is watching her and quickly he smile to Yukito. "Er..you are lucky oniichan because Yukito is here," she says softly. "Ah…Im here" says Sakura. Just like they already arrived at her school gate. " See you later then" Yukito smile and throw a candy to Sakura. Just like always. Sakura watch the two boys leave. She remember her last night dream again. Something has just awaken. But she can't tell what exactly it was. Someone is trying to warn her . Something more serious than the task to change all the Clow card. The danger is approaching. But from where …? " Ah... I'm late..!" quickly she entered her school and try as fast as she could go to her classroom.

" Is everything alright Sakura-chan?" her friend ask as they walk together for home. Tomoyo realize her best friend is not in her usual state. She is worry about something. Sakura suddenly snapped out and try to give a reassuring smile to her friend." Hm.. nothing. Everything is fine Tomoyo maybe I was tired " she answered. Tomoyo nodded. "Maybe Sakura chan is not ready to share it. I can wait..." Tomoyo whisper in her heart. Their steps stopped as they try to listen to the rhythm that brought by the wind. So peaceful and relaxing. Then they saw a girl standing lean against a tree. "The song really pretty. The tune more soft yet beautiful than my song" says Tomoyo while closing her eyes trying to feel the rhythm that came from blows of a harmonica near them. The song stopped suddenly. When they open their eyes the girl has vanish. " I wonder who is she," says Sakura looking to her friend.


	3. Chapter 3 : The feeling

A/N: I have many things to say. But I find it hard to express through word. Let just hope this story have better luck than me.. ..

Argh…I have to go to national services soon..maybe I'll be back in two month or more.Smile in desperate I have this feeling..it going to be a long story. Please review! I'm very appreciates it. (doesn't it look like a frog?)

All character are belong to Clamp.

**Chapter three**: **_The feeling_**

Touya sat quietly beside his friend. The room seemed become even wider and eventually separate the two of them. He cannot concentrate even a single moment looking at his math homework. Finally he stands up and get out of his room leaving Yukito in confused. He suddenly appears with a tray of cookies and two cup of tea in his hand.

Yukito watch as Touya finished his task. Softly he begins his word. "Tell me To-ya. What is bothering you?" He has been act strangely since in the school today. Yukito refused to keep this situation to continue much longer. Touya frowned by the question. He continues to quiet and looked away. Trying to escape from his best friend vision. Still he can sense that Yukito is still glancing at him.

"Is it to obvious?" he asks himself. Then he takes a dept breath before look at his friend's face. Let just hope this can convince him. " Hm.. I just cannot solve the math problem. Why did you ask me like that?" he answered while doing some calculation. He tries not to look at Yukito's eyes. Yukito smile as he realizes that his friend's cheek turned to red. "Maybe I just have a little more," Yukito said in his mind.

He likes how Touya trying to hide his feeling. Maybe he is the only one who knows how bad Touya in this stuff. Touya always try to look calm and serious in front of the people especially to his little sister. But he can't fool me.

Yukito smile and straighten his glasses. "Gomen. It just that.. I can't take all this To-ya. If I take more, I'm afraid I won't be able to walk home" he smiles after making his announcement. Touya's face becomes redder as he realize he already take five trays of cookies and ten cup of tea and they still doesn't finished it. "Ah..Yuki you," says Touya hesitantly. Their eyes met.

" I..it just that..I'm not comfortable with the new transfer student. I can sense something within her. But I can't describe what exactly it was," Touya finally confess his worry ness. He knows that he can never hide anything to his best friend. Furthermore the worst thing he wants to do is making Yukito worry. " Ah.. Maybe I know what's your mean," says Yukito softly. Tons of Nakuru's images hanging on Touya's neck come back to his and Touya's mind.

"That's not it Yuki. It something different" says Touya as he manages to read what his best friend is thinking of. " I also feel the same To-ya. Yue react when I fist saw the transfer student this morning. Maybe there is something.." answered Yukito seriously while looking at Touya's face. When he wants to continue his word the main door at downstairs opened and Sakura's voice announcing she's home is heard.

" Maybe there is nothing to worry about after all To-ya," Yukito watch Touya as the both of them stand up to go downstairs. " Ah..maybe," answered Touya shortly. He put his left arm around his best friend's shoulder before continuing. " You should just warn me about all the food that I brought up you know," says Touya teasingly. "But that mean I will lost my change see how your face changed," Yukito answered and smiles innocently. Touya blushed. " Our homework is not finish yet. Just stays here tonight will you Yuki?" Touya continue as he release his arm and walk to his room's door. "Alright," says Yukito followed his friend to downstairs.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan" greed Yukito to Sakura with a sweet smile. Sakura watch Yukito and his brother coming downstairs. "Ah.. Yukito-san" she blushes quickly. Touya smile evilly." Stop dreaming and go get changed… Kaijuu!" Sakura turn her face to look at her brother. She tries to look as scary as she could. It failed. Touya just smile and he looks at Yukito before look back to his little sister.

It's a sign. Suddenly Sakura realize Yukito is watching her. "Argh…Yukito- san is here," She blushes even harder. "Oniichan you did it on purpose..!"She cried in her heart. She tries to smile at Yukito who seem hardly noticed the incident. "Its your turn today..remember Kaijuu..?" Touya continue teasing her while pointing to the schedule board. Sakura remember that today it was her turn to cook. After separated from Tomoyo she has walking in a very slow motion. Thinking about her dream. It must take longer than usual to arrive at home. "Ah…gomen, I'll coming back in a minute" quickly she goes upstairs and changed her clothes.

"Is everything fine Sakura-chan?" Yukito ask Sakura as they cleaning the table. Both Yukito and Yue can sense something is troubling Sakura. She's not energetic as she always did. "Hoe..?" Sakura look at Yukito's face.

Touya give a quick look to his little sister. Touya smile. He continues washing all the dishes after Yukito give him an assuring look. " Daijobu…it just I have a dream last night, but I'm sure everything is all right," Sakura answered calm with a little blush.

" The most important person in your heart. Do you dream about him.?" He asks with a soft voice. Yukito realize his question already answered as Sakura face become redder and blush even harder. He smiles. " I see..," Yukito noticed Touya is glancing at them.

Last night, a dream she had before dreaming of Syoaran. It's not a prophetic dream. More like something is trying to reach her. "I'm not sure.." she said softly hardly heard by anyone.

Suddenly Sakura remember about the girl that she saw this evening. " I saw a new girl at the park this evening. Do you know her..? She's wearing your high school's uniform" Sakura ask Yukito hoping he could answer her question.

Touya give a look to Yukito. He walks closer joining them. "How exactly she looks like?"

Sakura look puzzled by her brother question. She never thought her brother would respond to such as question. " She's wearing a chignon, black hair, beautiful girl. I never saw her before..,"

"Maybe she is our new classmate. An exchange student from Malaysia," Yukito make his guessing. Touya look at his little sister face and ask her seriously. "Why are you interested in her?"

Sakura become even confused by her brother reaction. The last time he saw her brother act like this is when Syoaran is around. Why is this new exchanged student really troublesome to her brother?.

" It's nothing really oniichan..I saw her playing harmonica. The rhythm really beautiful and it sounded familiar … like okaasan's song. So I wonder who she is," Sakura answered and she gives a confused look to her brother.

Touya nodded." She's a strange person," says Touya softly then look away. He seem not very please by the new student

"That's not very nice of you Touya," Yukito rejoin the conversation. "I think she is a wonderful person," he continued.

Sakura look puzzled. Hardly understand anything. "Well..she give a strange opening" Touya trying to defend his idea. The true is he doesn't like how the new student gives a look to Yukito. She seem already know him before. But Yukito says he never meet the girl before. Its not like he will ever doubt his friend. But its really bothering him. He worry maybe this time someone will hanging on Yukito's neck instead of him.

Yukito noticed Sakura in confusion. "The exchange student came to our school today," he trying to answered Sakura confusion. "She manage to make friends easily with the whole class. Maybe that's what your brother mean by 'strange'." Yukito continued. Sakura nodded. She knows her brother is popular among the students. But he is a mean person. No one dare come closer to him. She smiles. But she also know she would never ask for a better brother than him. Sakura keep listening to all Yukito's word.

Touya only able to watch Yukito tries explaining the situation to Sakura. He looks away. Maybe he himself should try to explain the whole idea why he has been acting like that to Yuki. The time will appear someday…where he finally…


End file.
